If Walls Could Talk
by goodnight-muune
Summary: The story of two lovers, Tsunoda and Komiya, and how they get through the work day. NSFW.


**CH I**

Things were often more than they appeared.

Take an office building for example.

On the outside, it probably looks mundane and like any other building out there.

But if you took a look inside you might discover it's filled with people, people who too are more than meet the eye.

Today in that office building, the accounting department was holding a meeting in the conference room. Nothing important, but something you shouldn't miss either if you really cared about your job.

Mr. Ton, the boss, a swine in both species and manner, was speaking at the head of the table about performances when he paused to give the room a quick sweep.

"Wait a minute. Where's Tsunoda?"

There was some murmurings and people looked around for her, but it appeared the young and sweet mannered doe wasn't present.

Immediately the hand of Ton's secondhand man, Komiya, shot into the air. "Allow me to go and find her, Mr. Ton!" The meerkat offered with such enthusiasm he stood up from his chair. "I'll be happy to dispense proper punishment for missing such an important discussion!"

"That won't be necessary, Komiya," Ton grumped, dismissing him. "Just get out of here."

This degree of bootlicking didn't surprise anybody anymore, but getting on people's nerves was another issue.

There were certainly enough nasty rumors floating around about the meerkat and his intentions, and he knew it.

Komiya smiled his smile and left the room, adjusting his tie and with a look back to assure the rest of the group of how important this job was, and closed the door.

The smile fell.

The second he was out of sight he started to walk. Fast.

Tsunoda splayed comfortably in the computer chair, legs crossed over the other and wiggling one foot, eyes glued to her phone, one finger slowly swiping down the screen.

Having the room to herself was a nice change, without Mr. Ton or Tsubone or even Retsuko getting in her face about stupid things like clients and due dates. She was sure she was supposed to be somewhere right now, but she couldn't really be bothered to remember where...

"So this is where you were," a stern voice spoke out from the doorway that made the doe almost jump. She pulled her eyes away from her phone, mouth open in surprise. When she saw Komiya standing there, she relaxed.

"Should have figured you'd ditch a mandatory meeting for Instagram," the meerkat continued, tutting and walking forward with crossed arms. "I expected better from you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Chief Komiya," the doe said sweetly, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward a little. "I guess I just forgot to write it into my phone scheduler." She stands up and approached him, and he scoffed.

"The boss will have my ass if-"

"I promise, it won't... " She was close up against him now, and traced his face gently with her finger. "...happen again." She stroked his cheek.

Komiya made an unsteady breath and quivered, and he grabbed Tsunoda around the waist, pulling her close against his body.

"Tsuna-chan..." He uttered the playful but intimate nickname.

Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his neck, her eyes closing in their blanket of thick and luxurious eyelashes, and she claimed his lips in a soft kiss.

Komiya tasted the sweetness of peaches, the slick coat of gloss on her lips, and pressed back hungrily to taste her. His tongue glided across the seam of her smooth lips, and she let out the softest moan of invitation, letting him run his tongue along the inside of her lip.

Tsunoda sank deep into the moment, seizing control and pushing forward to back Komiya onto the side of Director Ton's desk, her soft body pressing up against his, not an inch between them.

Opening up, her own tongue slid out to meet with his, teasingly brushing the corners of his mouth before locking her lips with his, all call for gentleness abandoned.

There was a short gasp of breath between them, before she reclaimed him and devoured him ravenously, met with equal passion, and the meerkat's sharp fangs made a gentle nip at the doe's lips, pressing hard against her own teeth and sucking on her sweet tongue, careful not to bite too hard.

His arm came up from the small of her back, and rode up to support the back of her neck, cradling her head closer.

"Y-you're going to get me fired..." Komiya finally had the moment to gasp between kisses, breathing hard and bent backwards over the desk.

Tsunoda giggled, quiet gasps of air mingling between them. "Would that be so bad? If you get fired, I'll quit."

Huff. "You're...more likely to get fired than I am!"

"I'm too cute to get fired." She grabbed him by the ears and pulled him forward, kissing him again with passion.

It was against all the rules, but they were madly in love.

It had been months since the first time they'd met up together by circumstance, their very first tryst in the break room.

As the times they met went on, what had started as covert flirting had grown to sweet stolen kisses on lunch break and then to feeling one another up and rough make out sessions in the abandoned supply closets.

It could be seen in both of them, after their moments together. They would be exceptionally bright and flushed, more peppy than ever, a spring in their step, but even for those people who noticed a change in their mannerisms, it wasn't something they would connect.

The two of them were Ton's lackeys, and nobody cared for either of them all that much. There was nobody at the office who had ever taken the time to get to know either of them to notice.

Except one another.

"I don't think they'll notice we're gone." Komiya murmured self deprecatingly, his words reverberating on her neck in between swift nuzzles and gentle love bites.

His eyes were just almost closed, face bright red with the heat and the stains of pink and red lipgloss smeared over his mouth and face, the fun having entirely removed and transferred it from Tsunoda's lips.

Tsunoda didn't answer, instead falling into the pleasure of his hot breath on her neck, her breasts pushed against his chest, her short skirt hitching up and her thighs and abdomen pressed to his crotch. She could see, feel, his excitement, hard against her,

and she giggled, leading him on with teasing fingers.

"From where I'm standing, it looks like you're in the Director's seat." She applied more pressure, leaning even closer, her hips rolling and grinding with his.

Komiya gasped a little, the corner of his mouth curling into something between shock and a grin.

"Then I have no choice but to write you up for insubordination," Komiya replied weakly, but what little authority he had tried to command was now all but lost as he succumbed to the doe.

"Oh, no, pleassssse, Chief!" Tsunoda purred, fluttering her eyelashes, grinding up against him, standing up to the tips of her toes. She could feel moisture pooling in her panties from the friction, and digging her hooves into his skin, smothering his lips with hers, she rocked her body to the side, and with great harmony, Komiya flipped his with her.

Now swapped and with her backed against the desk, Tsunoda pulled Komiya into her, smooching him deeply with a pleased stifled moan, using her other hand to help her hop right onto the top of the desk.

There was a sharp sound as a flower vase was knocked over, but the couple ignored it.

"...Flattery will get you everywhere." Komiya panted with a sloppy grin, pulling back to assess the new situation.

Tsunoda smirked, and her arms wrapped around the meerkat to lead his hands around her ass.

Komiya gulps, his clawed hands brushing the outside of her thighs, just so barely apart that he can see up the doe's mini skirt (a dress code violation, for sure, and he loved it).

The hem only just grazed the upper thighs and covered what he knew were her adorable panties, and his claws gently groped around her plump, round but fit buttocks and down her long, graceful legs. Perfection.

Tsunoda saw him swallow, and placed a teasing foot on his growing bulge that made him wince.

Though she was better with restraint, she was just as eager, just as crazed as he was.

Smiling, the doe started to strip off her top, watching the meerkat closely from under her hooded eyes. Slowly, off came the silk pink blouse, revealing her full, perky breasts, snuggled in a white lace bra, which she unfastened to let her breasts bounce and fall back in place, her gaze never shifting from his eyes.

Komiya's pupils dilated, and he swallowed again, his breathing coming out faster.

He came forward and silently lowered his head close to her body, cupping both breasts in his clawed hands, his body trembling just slightly.

There was a quiet groan from the meerkat's throat, and he squeezed them, pushing them together, watching them bounce, fingers feeling the softness of her skin. His thumbs brushed and circled her nipples, turning them hard and sensitive and making Tsunoda gasp sharply. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to each breast, kissing the tops light as a feather and then the nipples, first kissing, then sucking gently, in a way that made Tsunoda cry out from pleasure. He continued to suck on them, his tongue working its magic, rolling her nipples over and under until they were hard as beads, and then loosely letting them pop out from his lips, light trails of saliva clinging to them.

"This job would be unbearable without you." He said, nipple just falling out of his mouth, almost impossible to hear. He probably thought she didn't hear. Talking to himself, maybe.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Tsunoda's legs had spread without notice as Komiya had gone to work at her breasts, her hooves making deep scratches on the surface of the desk.

His kisses slowly worked their way from her breasts up to her shoulders, smooching the delicate curve of her collarbone and up her neck, giving special care to the light marks where he'd delivered nips before, his warm tongue giving the occasional lick that made the fever in her stomach flare, now he was up to her chin and Tsunoda realized right then she had stopped breathing altogether.

He had just reached her lips again, his forest green eyes meeting her ocean blue in a fleeting look of genuine affection. She breathed in, time started again, her heart started to pound again, and she crushed her lips onto his.

Reaching out, the doe latched onto the meerkat's dress shirt and began to aggressively deal with the buttons, undoing him quickly and unevenly.

Then, pulling apart with a light smacking sound and breathing hard, she lowered her hands to his torso, hands fiddling with his belt that kept those damn pants on. She could see his manhood bursting to get out, and she was going to give it the tender loving care it needed. With one last clasp, and with a shake of the meerkat's slim hips, the pants slipped down his legs, leaving him leaning over her in his tie and underwear.

Komiya's face has flushed even darker, and after a moment even Tsunoda began to look a little shy.

They'd been planning to just have another make out session as usual, but things had gotten a lot farther this time.

But it wasn't like Tsunoda to be held back for long.

They both knew what they wanted, and it was too far to go back now.

"Your turn," Tsunoda whispered, her voice dripping with allure and smiling at Komiya, her tail swaying back and forth.

This time the meerkat wasted no time. His hands were on her ass again, rougher this time, pulling her black skirt down her legs and over her boots, down and onto the floor, and there they were, her white lace panties, the perfect pair to her bra, topped with a pink little ribbon. If he'd had the patience, Komiya would have paused to admire it.

But he hadn't any more patience.

With his hands on either side of her outer thighs, he slid the panties up and over her legs to see her soft, blushing vulva, the very slightest shine of wetness that had drooled from her excitement.

Komiya's eyes widened hungrily and his slowly reached out. He ran his fingers over her pussy, his fingers just teasing the entrance, stroking the lower flaps of the lips, appreciating its mass, its beauty, and then his fingers gently slipped into her, between her warm folds.

Tsunoda leaned back, breathing deeply, then gasped out loud when he abruptly replaced his fingers with his mouth.

His warm lips smothered her lower lips, burying his face between the doe's thighs and gripping onto her buttocks, clasping her close to him to keep her in place. Komiya started off delicately, kissing the mound from the top to bottom of the slit, flicking his tongue barely inside and tasting her.

Even this slight contact set Tsunoda off, and her legs went up to allow her lover more free reign.

Komiya began to further bury himself into her, nuzzling her pussy lips to one side, kissing and licking the inner folds, and then dipping his tongue suddenly hard and deep inside.

Tsunoda cried out- his tongue, hot and searing, inside her, and then he was back out, a playful smile on his lips, back to flicking the outer folds, and this time going directly for her clit, starting up with quick little licks and steadily mounting up the pressure and speed.

The doe moaned, completely at a loss, she'd had no idea that Komiya was as good as he was- but it looked like all those stories about him being a lady's man really did check out.

Her breath came out faster, her eyes closed in pure pleasure and pressing her hand against the back of Komiya's head.

Komiya kept at it, matching with the buckle of the doe's hips.

"Take off your underwear," Tsunoda commands breathlessly, and Komiya gives a muffled response before leaning back, his chin and lips covered in her juices. Tsunoda's clit tingled like a harp string, aroused and excited, but she knew to get where she wanted they had to move forward.

And she was dying to see that cock.

Komiya breathed heavily and removed what was left of his undergarments with one hand and let it fall to the floor, his erect member now in full view for the doe to admire.

Thick, hard, with just that upward curve, and waiting just for her. Just like his lover, it was clear he took the greatest care in his looks and personal care.

Tsunoda chuckled as she took it all in.

"So how's it feel to be the Big Director?" she purred, extending a hand and

grasping him tightly.

A stifled grunt comes from the meerkat, and precum oozed from his tip.

Tsunoda started to massage his shaft and balls, and he gripped her shoulders tight.

"Damn him...retire already! I should be running this place!"

Her squeezing gets more rapid, and he pants.

"And then you and I...won't have to sneak around!"

He was close, and then Tsunoda slowed.

"Why did you-?"

"Komiya...Your first assignment."

Though from the words, they were still roleplaying, it was clear she was sincere, and though the words were quiet and abrupt, the whole office rang with them.

The meerkat looked taken aback, and watched as the doe sat back and positioned herself, lying back and lifting a leg, her pussy, wet and wanting, in full view, granting him entrance.

"Show me what a real go-getter you are."

_To be continued..._


End file.
